Maximum Ride Chatroom!
by Ja'leese Lynn x3
Summary: I gave Max and the flock all laptops and set up a chatroom for them. lets see what they talk about! :D
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fanfiction in progress. i got the idea to do a Maximum Ride chatroom from another awesome fanfiction i read for Inuyasha and because my friend told me today i should do a chatroom. so i am. :)**

**AwesomeBlindGuy24 = iggy DarkPoet=fang FlockLeader1111=max AngelFromAbove7=angel FashionGirl11=nudge Pyromaniac4ever!=gazzy JiggyLover=ME!**

Everyone signs on

JiggyLover99: hey guys! so how are ya'll likeing the laptops? :D

DarkPoet: they're alright. i use mine mostly for the blog.

JiggyLover99: i knew you would. :P

FlockLeader1111: how come alot of people have my username?

AngelFromAbove7: yeah. same here. i had to put a 7 after mine.

JiggyLover99: just goes to show how famous ya'll are.

FashionGirl11: THNK U SOOOO MUCH JA'LEESE! :D I LOOOOOOOOVE THIS LAPTOP!

JiggyLover99: ...you're welcome Nudge...?

AwesomeBlindGuy14: this laptop is super cool!

DarkPoet: i'm still confused on how Iggy can use a laptop...

JiggyLover99: hehe. secrettttttttttt.

AwesomeBlindGuy14: haha. remember last night Ja?

Pyromaniac4ever!: um...what happened last night?

JiggyLover99: *winks* oh nothingggggg.

FlockLeader1111: um...

DarkPoet: dont forget to use protection!

JiggyLover99: WE WONT!

[JiggyLover99 && AwesomeBlindGuy14 have signed off]

AngelFromAbove7: OH GOD NO! xP

[AngelFromAbove7 has passed out from bad thought overload]

Pyromaniac4ever!: ANGEL!

[Pyromaniac4ever! has signed off]

FashionGirl11: gess its jst us now, Max & Fang. actually i'm hungry. i'll tlk 2 u guys l8r. *skips to kitchen*

[FashionGirl11 has skipped to kitchen]

FlockLeader1111: now it's just us...

DarkPoet: wunna hang out in my room?

FlockLeader1111: Sure! hold on i'm coming!

[DarkPoet && FlockLeader1111 have left to make out]

FlockLeader1111: SHUT UP SIGN OFF THING!

[FlockLeader1111 has hit me and went to Fang's room...ow...]

**so how was that? i liked it! :D review and fave please! love you guys and thanks for all the support with My New Addition! 3 ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyyy! so this is chapter 3 and...SURPRISE! i'm gunna add a special person! wel...not special but not in it yet...and it is...coming next chaapter! heh heh. sorry guys. so anyways..this is gunna contain sum Jiggy so just a warning. anywho..ENJOOOOOY! **

**ps: when you're working on a fanfic make sure u have it saved on microsoftword or something or else when you've spent 30 minutes on something, it'll disappear and you'll be p oed...GROAR!**

**AwesomeBlindGuy14 = iggy DarkPoet=fang FlockLeader1111=max AngelFromAbove7=angel FashionGirl11=nudge Pyromaniac4ever!=gazzy JiggyLover99=ME!**

**[everyone but max and fang sign on]**

**jiggylover99: NUDGE!**

**fashiongirl11: im sorry!**

**jiggylover99: you could have asked first!**

**fashiongirl11: im sorryyyy!**

**awesomeblindguy14: its fun to watch chics fight but i gotta ask..what are you 2 fighting about?**

**jiggylover99: nudge took my favortie shorts without asking and then she lost them!**

**awesomeblindguy14: the red ones?**

**jiggylover99: yes!**

**awesomeblindguy14: NUDGE YOU BETTER FIND THEM!**

**fashiongirl11: i will!**

**jiggylover99: now!**

**fashiongirl11: i willllll! sorry!**

**[fashiongirl11 signed off]**

**jiggylover99: uhg. i wanted to wear those.**

**awesomeblindguy14: i wanted you to, too! you look s..**

**pyromaniac4ever!: STILL ONLINE YAH KNOW!**

**awesomeblindguy14: oh, sorry, gazzzy! i forgot!**

**pyromaniac4ever!: uh huh...**

**[pyromaniac4ever! signed off]**

**jiggylover99: yay! nudge just gave me bacl my shorts! :D *puts shorts on***

**awesomeblindguy14: YAY! wunna come hang out in my room? ;)**

**jiggylover99: hehe sure! i'll be over soon! :3 xxxxXxxx**

**awesomeblindguy14: OK!**

**[awesomeblindguy14 and jiggylover99 signed off]**

**30 minutes later...**

**[fashiongirl11 signed on]**

**fashiongirl11: HEY! oh wait...no ones on now... huh? wats this? *reads past messages* um... O.o ...**

**[fashiongirl11 signed off]**

**5 minutes later...**

**[pyromaniac4ever! signed on]**

**pyromaniac4ver!: hey iggy! guess what i... oh hes not inline. hm...i wonder what nudge was talking about just then.. *reads messages* oh... O.o um... ew...**

**[pyromaniac4ever! signed off]**

**[darkpoet signed on]**

**darkpoet: no one seems to be online...**

**[awesomeblindguy14 signs on]**

**darkpoet: hey iggy.**

**awesomeblindguy14: hey its jaleese. :)**

**darkpoet: why are you on iggy's chat thing?**

**awesomeblindguy14: oh. see me and iggy were hanging out in his room and i didnt feel like getting my laptop so i just went on his. :D**

**darkpoet: oh...so wait...you 2 are in iggy's room...alone...?**

**awesomeblindguy14: yeaaahhh.**

**darkpoet: okay... use protection and dont be to naughty.**

**awesomeblindguy14: no promises! xD**

**darkpoet: at least lock the door. we dont want angel walking in on your guys's make out session again.**

**awesomeblindguy14: well we arent doing anything bad anymore.**

**darkpoet: anymore.. ? *raises eyebrows***

**awesomeblindguy14: hehe yeah. anymore. well bye fang! ;D**

**darkpoet: ...okay...**

**[awesomeblindguy14 signed off]**

**darkpoet: ew...**

**[darkpoet signed off]**

**okay so that was that chapter. hehehe. ;) anyways, sorry its in all bold. the doc manager wouldnt save unless it was so yeah. anywhooooooo...thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff. oh yeah, try guessing who's chatname this'll be:**

**DClone2**

**it's kind of easy but i wunna see who will guess it right. :) thanksssss. **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i havent been updating in a while. my doc manager is playing up and i'm trying to keep up with my other story, My New Addition. if you guys wunna, you can read that while i try to fix this one! thanks for understanding! i promise i will update as soon as i can! thanks you and i love you guys! **

**xoxoxo,**

**Jaleese :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! so chapter 4 time and guess what? DYLAN'S HEREEEEEE! :D i wonder what Max will sayyy... hehehe ;) lets find out! ;D**

**AwesomeBlindGuy14 = iggy DarkPoet=fang FlockLeader1111=max AngelFromAbove7=angel FashionGirl11=nudge Pyromaniac4ever!=gazzy JiggyLover99=ME! DClone2 = dylan**

[jiggylover99, darkpoet, and dclone2 sign on]

Jiggylover99: HEY DYLAN! How do you like the laptop I bought you? :)

Darkpoet: Dylan…?

Dclone2: hey jaleese. Hi…fang… anyways, I like it. Thanks. :]

Jiggylover99: no problem!

Darkpoet: …you bought him a laptop…?

Dclone2: so jaleese. Is Max online?

Jiggylover99: not right now.

Dclone2: aw. I wanted to talk to her.

Darkpoet: Dylan…? What the f-

Jiggylover99: FANG!

Darkpoet: what? I was just gunna say what the flock.

Dclone2: that's creative Fang.

Jiggylover99: oh…

Darkpoet: yeah jaleese.

Jiggylover99: oh hush up, Fangless!

Dclone2: Where's Max?

[darkpoet signed off]

Jiggylover99: well that was weird…

Dclone2: jaleese…?

Jiggylover99: yesh?

Dclone2: are fang and max still…yeah know…together?

Jiggylover99: well um…yeah actually…but I like to say that they're more like inseperable if you ask me.

Dclone2: oh…

Jiggylover99: yeah…im hungry! Wunna get some tacos?

Dclone2: sure!

[jiggylover99 an dclone2 signed off to get tacos…TACOSSSS! :D ]

30 minutes later…

[angelfromabove7, flockleader1111, and dclone2 signed on]

Flockleader1111: who is dclone2?

Dclone2: HEY MAX! ITS ME! DYLAN! :D

Flockleader1111: OH SH-

Jiggylover99: MAX!

Flockleader1111: I was just gunna say…wait a sec…how did u ja say something when she's not online?

Jiggylover99: because im just good like that. Now keep your language on a PG scale max.

Flockleader1111: but…oh whatever.

Dclone2: Max! did you missed me? :)

Flockleader1111: no.

Dclone2: well I missed you a lot.

Flockleader1111: I missed you none.

Dclone2: haha. Still funny as ever, I see.

Flockleader1111: -_- bye, Dylan.

[flockleader1111 signed off]

Angelfromabove7: she really diesnt like you, Dyl.

Dclone2: sure she does. She's just trying to hide her true feelings.

angelfromabove7: whatever you say Mr. Supermodel.

Dclone2: I better go see where she went. *eyes turn into hearts as he skips away to find a very annoyed max*

[dclone2 skipped off]

Angelfromabove7: *face palm* *shakes head* he is so clueless…

[angelfromabove7 signed off]

**well wasn't that nice...poor dylan has no clue maxie hates his guts...*shakes head* anyways...review with who you think i should add in out of these 3:**

**Ari**

**Lissa**

**Jebb**

**just say 1, 2, or 3 and what you think i could have in their chat name. please and thank you. :) **

**fly on. [sorry for stealing your sign off Fangless. LOL]**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello, friends. so its been a looooooooooooooong time since i updated this fanfic...ive been...busy...anywho...im here! for now at least..well ive decided im goin to hold off on the adding another charactor. sorryyyyyy. but do continue to review with who u want me to add whenever i decide to add someone new. anyways...ON WITH THE STORY! :D  
><strong>

****AwesomeBlindGuy14 = iggy DarkPoet=fang FlockLeader1111=max AngelFromAbove7=angel FashionGirl11=nudge Pyromaniac4ever!=gazzy JiggyLover99=ME! DClone2 = dylan****

[everyone has signed on except angelfromabove7 && fashiongirl11]

jiggylover99: *Sighhhh* is anyone else tired?

flockleader1111: i am

pyromaniac4ever!: yeah me too...

jiggylover99: yeah i thought i wasnt the only one...

awesomeblindguy14: i have a question!

jiggylover99: ask away. . .

awesomeblindguy14: whats a horcrux?

darkpoet: a what?

flockleader1111: where did u hear that from?

dclone2: a horcrux?

jiggylover99: Iggy...have u been looking through my harry potter books again?

awesomeblindguy14: um...maybe...

pyromaniac4ever!: what's harry potter?

jiggylover99: not _what_, gazzy. its _who._ harry potter is a wizard from a book written by J.K. Rowling. and there are movies based on the book...

darkpoet: are the books good?

jiggylover99: flipping amazing!

darkpoet: can i read them?

jiggylover99: sure!

darkpoet: cool..thanks..

[jiggylover99 && darkpoet signed off]

awesomeblindguy14: i still dont know what a horcrux is...

pyromaniac4ever!: why dont we just get the book and see if it says what it is anywhere in the book?

awesomeblindguy14: thats genious! why didnt I think of thaat?

pyromaniac4ever!: because ur not smart enough or awesome enough to! xD

awesomeblindguy14: ...shut...up...

[pyromaniac4ever! && awesomeblindguy14 have signed off]

dclone2: guess its just us now max. (:

flockleader1111: ...no...now its just u...

[flockleader1111 has signed off]

dclone2: shes good at playing hard to get... IM COMING MAXIMUM, MY LOVE!

[dclone2 has signed off]****  
><strong>**

****okayyyyyyy...dylan is a creeper that cant take a hint but anwho...i might update this tommorrow...well till then...FLY ON!  
><strong>**

****Jaleese Lynn x3  
><strong>**


End file.
